Something to Talk About
by DevilsTrill
Summary: Songfic-Megumi reflects on her feelings for Sano and realizes just how much she cares. To Bonnie Raitt's song of the same name.


****

Something To Talk About

By Kitsune-onna

Lyrics by Bonnie Raitt

Author's Note and Disclaimer: It took me only a few hours to write this little song ficcie. I heard the song on the radio on my way to work and I thought it would be perfect for Sano and Megumi. Here's the finished product. It kinda jumps time a bit between the first few bits, but then it stays the same. 

The song was written and performed by Bonnie Raitt and belongs to her. Y'know who Sano and Megumi belong to so I don't have to tell you. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement and I promise to play nicely and return them when I'm done. C&C welcome but all flames will be used at the next Harem hot dog and marshmallow roast. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Something To Talk About

__

People are talkin, talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it.

They think we're lovers kept under covers.

Takani Megumi knew what people said about herself and Sagara Sanosuke. She saw the way the people of Tokyo looked at them if they would be seen in public together. They would put their heads together and whisper, trying to decipher every look and word the two of them exchanged. They thought there was something going on. Megumi had to laugh. Lovers, huh? Well they could just keep on talking all they wanted to. She wasn't going to listen to what they had to say. After all, none of it was true._  
_

I just ignore it, but they keep saying,  
We laugh just a little too loud.

Sano smiled at her. "I know you want me, kitsune. You're just trying to control yourself around me."

Megumi laughed in return, a little too loud and a little uneasy. "Oh, of course, tori-atama. I want you so bad I can't stand it."

He laughed as well and winked at her. "Well, kitsune, just name the time and the place."_  
_

We stand just a little too close  


Megumi leaned over Sano's injured hand and shook her head. "If you keep this up, baka, you'll never be able to use this hand again." Her fingers lingered over the scar on his palm for a moment before she finished wrapping it. She sighed and looked up at him and their faces were inches apart. 

_We stare just a little too long_

For the longest time, all they did was stare at each other. It was an awkward moment, but it seemed that neither wanted to turn away from each other. There was a slight spark between the two of them, one that she couldn't ignore.

__

  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'

Could the rumors be true? Could there be something that neither of them realized?

_Let's give them something to talk about  
_

Megumi was finding it hard to control all the thoughts that were running through her head. She imagined him pulling her into his arms, showering kisses across her lips and cheeks. After that the direction of the thoughts became steamier, causing her to blush an even deeper shade of crimson.

Let's give them something to talk about

What if they were right? What should she do about it? And what if he didn't feel the same thing?

__

  
Let's give them something to talk about

But the thought of him loving her scared her more. It had been too long since she had been with someone who loved her.

__

  
How about love?

Love? Was that really what she was feeling?_  
  
I feel so foolish, I never noticed_

She looked away from him quickly, returning her attention to the bandage she was wrapping around his hand. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it sooner. She had been a baka not to realize it.

__

  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?

Everything seemed to be falling into place. All his visits to the clinic for the smallest scratch, the endless taunts. All of it made sense now.

It took a rumor to make me wonder

She never listened to rumors before, but this one made her really stop and think. 

"Really, by the way the two of them act, it's as if they've been married forever," she remembered one old lady saying.

__

  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under

It was true. She was falling for Sagara Sanosuke. 

__

  
Thinking 'bout you every day

Dreaming 'bout you every night

Hoping that you feel the same way

Her days were spent wondering if he would show up at the clinic with a new injury, only to have him appear in the doorway as if he knew.

Many nights she dreamt of him taking her into his arms, only to awaken to an empty bed. She always thought that it was her subconscious playing tricks on her. Never did she think it was actually trying to tell her that she was in love.

Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'  


She looked up at him again and realized that he had never stopped staring at her. For the longest moment they stared into each other's eyes, looking deep within. There was a connection between them, something Megumi had never realized before. She could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks under the weight of his intense gaze. Something was definitely there and by the look on his face, he had realized it as well._  
  
Let's give them something to talk about_

Before she could make a move, he leaned over and took her face in his hand. He smiled and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. 

"Y'know, kitsune, what people are saying about us?"

Unable to say anything, Megumi simply nodded.

The smile widened. "Why don't we give them something they can REALLY talk about?"

Before she could say a word, he leaned over and kissed her gently.

A little mystery to figure out

Megumi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. So now that they both knew the rumor's were true, there was nothing for them to hide. She smiled slightly and Sano pulled back.

"Nani?" he asked, confused.

The smile grew wider. "How about we keep this our secret and let them keep guessing?"

He stared at her for another moment and then a wolfish smile crossed his own face. He dove out of the chair and on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"You little fox you."

__

  
Let's give them something to talk about

Megumi held him tightly and laughed looking up at him. She reached up and touched his cheek gently. "Let's give them something to talk about," she whispered.

Grinning from ear to ear, he leaned over her. "Aishiteru, kitsune." He leaned closer, his lips descending on hers.

Megumi allowed herself to be swept away. "Aishiteru, tori-atama," she whispered between kisses._  
_

How about love, love, love, love?  



End file.
